pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis The Hunter
Welcome to PvXwiki :) I'm just going to save you some time and tell you that if you plan on moving your SY! barrager into the buildspace it will get WELL'd as a variant of the standard barrager. -- Star talk 04:08, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Well I wouldn't really mind it being a variant, I'm just trying to help out as much as I can. But as you can see I'm pretty much new and do not even know how to move it into Buildspace. User: Artemis The Hunter 12:15, 12 April 2009 (EST) :I mean that your bar is pretty much already listed in the variants of the standard barrage build, Build:R/any Barrage Ranger. You can sign with ~~~~ by the way -- Star talk 04:16, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thx lol I forgot how to sign- I read it somewhere before. And yea your right it is in the variants section only thing is, SY hard to keep up with the skill that they give you :). I just thought maybe I could make it easier for some people by actually giving them the skills. --Artemis The Hunter 04:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :with barrage's 1s recharge and ability to hit 7 people, you shouldn't really need to use anything else tbh -- Star talk 04:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It can only hit 6 enemies, so in a area where mobs are near in-existent means you would gain 1 adrenaline every second. Furthermore seeing as SY last up to 6 second max, by using Barrage alone you would have a 1/4 down time. By adding Triple shot that 3 adrenaline in one second, with 1 adrenaline for the next 5 seconds. This allows you to keep it up forever only if you have a Kurzick/Luxon rank of 10+ which most do not. So you can compensate by adding Triple Shot and Dual Shot that 5 adrenaline in 2 seconds, meaning you only need a rank of 4. Making it accommodating to both types of combat and ranks of user. --Artemis The Hunter 04:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :You've got a couple things wrong there: First of all, you don't fire off barrages every 1s, because they have normal bow attack speed, which is anywhere from 2.0 to 2.7s depending on the bow type. Second, it can hit seven enemies, because if you read the description it's "Shoot arrows at target foe and up to 6 foes adjacent to your target." The goal of the barrage ranger is AoE damage, not party prot - if you wanted party prot you'd take an imbagon, having SY on a barrager is just a nice side bonus. If you really wanted to spam SY! as a ranger you would take trip shot + volley + infuriating heat + FGJ!. -- Star talk 04:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :also, i'm going to bed now, if you have further questions/discussion, leave them on my talk otherwise i'll probably forget :) -- Star talk 04:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm yea I forgot bout the adjacent foes part and somehow attack intervals sliped my mind. Oh well I just trying to help out =p. However Infuriating Heat is a bad choice to add on you bar unless you have a couple of warriors on you team. Seeing as enemies can also utilize the effect. Oh yea and although Barrage is about AOE don't forget that a ranger is suppose to be versatile. --Artemis The Hunter 04:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC)